Deseo peligroso
by Daniela Sora-desu
Summary: "Ves mis ojos rojos, serás un guardián mas". La verdadera identidad del chico mas popular de la preparatoria, quedará al descubierto por nuestra querida Kaichou... Pero, el auto-control se ira al carajo -Misaki Ayuzawa aprenderá el significado de deseo-. Actualizando cap 4!
1. Chapter 1

"Haré que mi amor no olvides, que mi nombre en tus recuerdos quede y si es verdad que el amor con el tiempo muere, haré que el tiempo detenido espere".

* * *

Chapter I:

Misaki Ayuzawa asistía a su ultimo año en la preparatoria Seika, al tiempo que trabajaba en el Café Maid Latte. Su vida siempre fue normal, sus calificaciones buenas, un tanto tsundere, pero una chica buena. Jamas sospecho que se hallaría de frente con lo sobrenatural.

Caminaba ese noche por las tranquilas calles del barrio, al salir del trabajo. Eran cerca de las 10:00pm, y claro, se le había echo tarde al quedarse a limpiar con la gerenta, que por costumbre le hablaba sobre sus años de escuela y su sueño de abrir un café. Pero sus pensamientos se alejaban al rincón conciente, a aquel gramo de miedo y verdad que siempre le atormentaba.

En realidad no sabia cual era su vocación. A pesar de que planeaba estudiar algo provechoso como Leyes o Medicina, aun no estaba decidida, y el tiempo se terminaba. Iba así, hurgando entre las alternativas y pesares de sus habilidades o mas bien defectos a superar, cuando tres hombres comenzaron a perseguirle. Ella, claro esta, se percato de inmediato, por lo que a propósito se interno en un callejón. No estaba del todo convencida de poder con los tipos, pero su enojo con ella misma seria ventajoso.

En un movimiento rápido trato de darle una patada a uno, pero este le derribo con facilidad. Observo entonces los rostros de estos hombres, y se llevo un gran susto al ver que sus ojos destellaban en la oscuridad con un rojo intenso.

-¿Qué?... -Los tipos le sujetaron y esta impactada por la fuerza que ejercían, ahogo un grito aterrado-.

-¿Qué creen que hacen? -Una tranquila pero seductora voz detuvo a los hombres-.

Voltearon al punto del que provenía la voz, justo a la entrada del callejón. Misaki observo hacia aquel lugar y solo fue capaz de ver una silueta, que con rapidez desapareció. Lo siguiente llevo a tope su comprensión. Los tipos se alejaron como perros en presencia de un invasor. El extraño arremetió a uno contra la pared, para luego destrozar su cráneo de un golpe. Se hizo polvo en un segundo. Luego los otros dos saltaron con fuerza intentando huir, pero los intercepto con rapidez, lanzandoles al suelo con fuerza. En pocos segundos, estos también desaparecieron hechos polvo.

Aun impactada por lo sucedido, vio como lentamente desaparecían los igualmente rojos ojos del tipo, para toparse con la verde mirada de Usui Takumi.

-¿Usui Takumi? -Susurro aun incrédula-.

-¿Aun asustada, Kaichou? -Le pregunto esbozando una traviesa sonrisa, rara en el-.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿yo, por favor?! -Mintió cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho, aun en el suelo. Pero de nada servia, él lograba oler el miedo en ella-.

-Descuida... -Se acerco inclinándose para que le viera a los ojos- ya no necesitas temer... -Susurro, provocando que Misaki sintiera sueño. Se vieron unos segundos a los ojos, mientras él se acercaba y le sostuvo antes de que cayera desmayada- Que obediente.

Takumi le cargo cual princesa, al tiempo que se sentía intoxicado por el dulce aroma de su ser. Comenzó entonces a caminar hacia donde sabia, estaba la casa de Misaki. Desde que había entrado al instituto, la esencia de esa humana le atraía peligrosamente. Su forma de ser, algo brusca con los chicos pero tierna en el fondo, su porte, su inteligencia, si algo debía admitir, es que la hermosura que ella escondía tras ropas holgadas y nada femeninas, podían fácilmente ser suyas si quisiera. Pues bien, Usui Takumi, en realidad es un vampiro.

Poco creíble, ¿no?. Verán, él, a diferencia de muchos vampiros de sangre pura y sus descendientes, puede caminar bajo el sol sin problemas, su piel y sentidos no se ven afectados por los tibios rayos que queman la piel de los otros. Pero a causa de su propia naturaleza, esta a punto de perder la cabeza.

Tendió sobre la cama a Misaki, y le observo un momento. Le quito lo zapatos y extendió las mantas sobre aquel menudo cuerpo, solo para respirar un poco mas de ese dulce aroma a mujer. La deseaba, claro que deseaba a esa simple humana, pero...

Se acerco a su cuello, sintiendo como cada inhalación hervía su sangre, arriesgaba su cordura. Lamió aquel cuello, escuchando con atención el correr de aquel liquido vital, imaginándose sobre ella, desnudo, penetrándola con fuerza. Dulces gritos de aquella boca, y aquel néctar fluyendo de su cuello... desgarrar la frágil piel, exponer tan delicioso ser. Pero volviendo a la tierra, una sola mordida le convertiría en vampiro, un vampiro de la peor clase, "un antes humano". Y matarla no era opción.

Se alejo en silencio, y solo volteo para verla girar y aferrarse a la almohada. Desde hace casi tres años, casi tres años deseándola, reprimiéndose, cuidándola de los malditos y salvajes vampiros... Todo para que llegara ese día Ella se vio en los rojos ojos de un vampiro, por lo cual, se convertiría en "guardián".

Caminaba con calma hacia su departamento. Desde que había llegado a Japón, luego de diez años en Londres, se le había asignado cuidar esa zona de la ciudad. Vivir como un humano normal, sin llamar la atención, cuidar a los humanos y mantener en secreto la existencia de su raza. Eso se había vuelto su deber, su única obligación como vampiro noble.

Pero bien, ser un ser "mitológico" en medio de tanta gente cobarde, tenia ciertas ventajas. A pesar de no beber sangre directamente de un humano, divertirse seduciendo mujeres para que luego no supieran donde están paradas... bueno, algo de diversión no estaba de mas. Mientras evitara que estas vieran sus ojos rojos, todo quedaría en nada.

Pero Ayuzawa Misaki vio sus ojos, y eso tendría un costo para su rudo ser.

A poco de llegar a su solitario hogar, un grupo de al menos veinte vampiros detuvieron su paso. A esa hora ningún humano vería nada, pero este solo aprovecharía la ocasión para liberar su auto-enfado. Sin importar la cantidad de insolentes subordinados, ninguno fue capaz de poner una mano sobre Takumi. En menos de un minuto, toda aquella vacía avenida quedo cubierta de polvo, único despojo de "vampiros antes humanos", que Usui desaparecía sin consideración.

Alzo la vista. La luna estaba a pocos días de alcanzar su mayor esplendor, y eso solo significaba; "enemigos".

Recostado en su fría cama, se dejo llevar por el recuerdo de aquel fragancia tan exquisita. El olor de la querida ex-Kaichou, que hacia poco había perdido su puesto en contra de un extraño chico de segundo, era demasiado tentador.

Quería besarla, acariciarla, hacerla gritar, morder su piel y beber su sangre... Deseos que le volverían loco. Y aun con esos deseos apoderándose de su entrepierna, debía procurar que esta no fuera mordida. Debía evitar a toda costa desgarrar su suave y blanca piel, debía... si lo hacia ella seria como esos seres tan bajos. Un vampiro sin ningún auto-control, peligroso para los humanos y el secreto de su existencia, tan propenso a perderse en la locura.

No, no quería eso para su Kaichou, no quería eso...

* * *

N/A: Gomen! a quienes esperaban lemón en el primer capitulo, pero luego luego sera bastante explicito.

¿O creen que Usui resistirá mucho tiempo?

Bueno, saludos y gracias por leer.

Bye-ne!


	2. Chapter 2

N/A:Lamento la demora, el cap lo tenia listo hace mucho, pero no tenia internet TwT maldita pobreza! En fin, les dejo con el siguiente cap de esta historia del sexy vampiro Usui *¬* Bye-ne!

"Siempre en el amor hay un poco de locura, pero en la locura siempre hay un poco de razón".

Chapter II:

A la mañana siguiente, Misaki desperto con un poco de sobresalto. Le tomo algo mas de un minuto recordar lo de la noche anterior, que esperaba, fuera un sueño. Se levanto y fue a tomar una larga ducha. Desayuno con el hambre casi extinta, y fue a clases sin lograr sentirce tranquila.

Sí realmente habia ocurrio todo eso, tenia mil preguntas que hacerle a Usui, miles, a decir verdad, sobretodo... ¡¿cómo diablos llego a su cama?!. Su madre le habia dicho que no la vio llegar, "¡¿cómo diablos?!"... El solo pensar que aquel pervertido le llevase a su cama, le llenaba de una furia incontenible.

-Kaichou!... digo, Misaki-san! -Le hablo Yukimura, cuando esta buscaba por los pasillos al rubio chico del 3-C-.

-¿Qué ocurre Yukimura? -Pregunto sin ánimos-.

-E-e-etto... Kanou-kun pregunta si le puedes echar una mano -Soltó con un poco de nervios-.

-Si... Vamos -Respondió, olvidando sus anteriores preocupaciones. Su vida debía seguir, al menos por ese momento dejaría al rubio chico en paz... al menos por ese momento-.

Al terminar las clases y por ende, las actividades a las que estaba ligada por haber sido la Kaichou hace pocos meses. Unos compañeros de Usui le dijeron que este pasaba sus ratos de oscio en la azotea, y que no había asistido a la ultima hora que era de deportes. Algo molesta por la obvia vagancia del chico, subió a la azotea a verificar si seguía ahí. Por un momento no vio nada fuera de lugar.

-Ahh... -Suspiro verdaderamente cansada-.

-¿Cansada, Kaichou? -La voz del tonto le sorprendió-.

Volteo y le vio sobre el tajado de la salida, desalineado y con una paleta en la boca. Sus dudas nuevamente fueron opacadas, pero por una rabia que trataba de contener.

-¡Tú!... ¡tenemos que hablar! -Se acerco amenazante-.

-¿Yo? -Rió entretenido-.

-¡Si, ahora! -Le exigió-.

-Ok, ok... Tranquila Ayuzawa... -Dijo con calma. Se acerco al borde y de un salto estuvo junto a ella-.

Le observo un momento entre curioso y travieso. No podía negar que se sentía sorprendido ante la agresiva faceta de la chica, pero eso solo se volvia un reto fascinante para su ser.

-Bien... -Misaki tomo aire, tratando de acomodar sus ideas- primero que nada, mas te vale no haberme tocado de más, mientras estuve inconsciente -Usui medio sonrió-.

-¿Quiéres saber si hice algo malo, Kaichou? -Se acerco traviezo, sonrojando a Misaki-.

-¡Alejate pervertido! -Retrocedio-.

-Bien... -Se alejo hacia el borde de la azotea, observando entre la verja la pisina de la escuela- Pregunta -Le animo-.

-Etto... -Tomo aire- ¿tú eres...?

-Un vampiro -Interrumpio-.

-Eh? bromeas?

-No... soy uno de los pocos vampiros que pueden caminar bajo el sol. ¿Otra pregunta? -Prosiguió, sabiendo que la expresion de Misaki denotaba su desconcierto-.

-Pero... es imposible.

-Eso no es una pregunta, Kaichou -Rio por lo bajo. Por Kami que se entretenia con sus reacciones!-.

-Bueno, yo... ¿tú?... ¿Qué me hiciste anoche? -Solto, esperando este no le viera sonrojada- ¿Cómo fue que me dormi?

-Eso... es parte de mis habilidades.

-Que!?

-Puedo hacer cosas como... -Le sonrio con picardia, al verla sonrojada-.

-¿Cómo?... -Le observo con cierta aura envolviendole. El volteo al ver que lograba enfadarla con facilidad-.

-Como inducir a los humanos... a que hagan lo que se me plasca -Respondio sin mas-.

-¿Lo que... quieras?

Usui volteo y la miro con seriedad, provocando que un potente calosfrio recorriera la espalda de Misaki. Habia algo en esa verde mirada, que simplemente la intimidaba, tal ves por ser un ser sobrenatural, o por ser simplemente "él".

-Tu deber será mantener el secreto... -Hablo finalmente, causando cierto revuelo en el corazón de la chica-.

-¡¿Qué?! -Salto sorprendida-.

-Ves mis ojos rojos, serás un guardián mas. Asi son las reglas...

-¡¿Qué reglas?!

-Las leyes vampiricas establecen que una ves descubiertos por un humano, solo hay dos opciones -Misaki le miro sin querer comprender del todo- O guardas el secreto o te tendré que matar.

La noticia no le sento nada bien a la ex-Kaichou. Su rostro paso de la sorpresa a el enfado en una milecima de segundo.

-¡No trates de tomarme el pelo!

-No es nada de eso... -Replico con seriedad el rubio-.

-¡¿Porque?!... ¡Eso!... ¡No tiene sentido! -Grito alejandece confundida. No podia simplemente asimilar que Usui hablara de su muerte tan serio-.

-Solo hay tres opciones... -Comenzo Takumi, volviendo su vista a la piscina- Guardas el secreto como tuyo, te quito la vida o te convierto en mi sirviente. A mi parecer la primera es la que tomarás, ¿no?.

Misaki no queria aceptarlo, pero "te convierto en mi sirviente" no sonaba a algo mejor que morir. Debia admitir entonces, que guardar el secreto de Usui Takumi era lo mejor que podia hacer, por ella y su familia.

-Esta bien -Hablo finalmente- guardaré tu estupido secreto! -Se cruzo de brazos esperando alguna reaccion por parte del chico, pero él se mantuvo con la vista en un punto distante-.

Molesta por una razon que no comprendia, la ex-kaichou se marcho de la azotea sin decir adios. Tomo sus cosas del salon y se alejo de la escuela lo mas rapido que le dieron sus piernas. Para cuando volvio a respirar con calma, se hallaba frente al café. Observo un momento la entrada, y luego de un agotado suspiro, rodeo el lugar hasta entrar por detras.

-¡Hola, Misa-chan! -Le saludo la gerente-.

-Ho-hola... -Saludo, dirigiendoce a su casillero-.

-¿Te sientes bien? -Le pregunto la mujer, notando enseguida lo despistada que se hayaba, ya que se colocaba el vestido con la falda de la escuela aun en sus caderas- ¿Misa-chan? Le sonrio nerviosa-.

Misaki le miro un momento, sosteniendo el vestido, se observo a si misma y cayo en de lo obvio.

-Oh...

Luego de terminar de vestirce, poniendo atencion en lo que hacia, Misaki atendio en el cafe tratando de mantener su mente en lo que hacia, pero no lograba evitarlo del todo. Terminaba de una u otra forma, pensando en lo ocurrido la noche anterior, y las palabras de Usui takumi resonaban en un molesto eco en su inconciente...


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: bueno, este cap tambien lo termine hace un tiempo, y bueno.. n.n de aqui les dejo con las ganas de comerce las uñas -Saludos amigos aliens n.n/-

"Te conocí hace mucho, pero no me fijé en ti. Hoy te miro y veo a la mujer de la que me he enamorado y creo que tú no estás enamorada de mi. Así que, sabiendo lo que siento, dime amor ¿qué sientes tú por mi?".

Chapter III:

Mi tarde fue un desastre. No lograba quitar de mi mente a Usui, sus palabras y actitud, nada común en los chicos. Pero... lo que sentia en mi, no era precisamente miedo al saber su secreto. Yo, yo en realidad...

Recostada en mi cama, observe el blanco techo. Mi camino desde el cafe, habia sido normal, nada parecido a la noche anterior. Sin embargo, aquella noche si habia sucedido. Yo vi claramente los rojos ojos de esos hombres que por poco me muerden, y... y le vi a él. Vi a Usui Takumi moverse con asombrosa rapidez, lo vi convertir en polvo a esos tipos, vi... sus rojos ojos.

"Los vampiros existen"... me repetia, una y otra ves. Y aun asi, no lograba comprender del todo. Solo tenia tres opciones; morir, ser sirvienta o guardar el secreto... pero, si guardo el secreto, ¿qué exactamente debo hacer?

De tanto pensar, no me percate a que hora cai presa del sueño. Abri mis ojos con pereza, y luego de ver la hora en mi despertador, me apresure en ir a la escuela. Ya pronto me graduaria, y mi vida tomaria algún rumbo... pero no estaba segura a donde ir. No soy realmente especial, lo unico que hize con esfuerzo, fue ser la Kaichou de la academia... lo unico que veia en mi.

Me detuve frente a la escuela. Los chicos y chicas entraban con cierta alegria a clases. La academia ya era un lugar maravilloso por si sola, no me necesitaban. "¿Ahora qué?"... susurre al viento. Una mano sustuvo con fuerza mi brazo derecho y me arrastro lejos de ella.

Me soprendi de ver que quien me arrastraba casi a la fuerza, no era otro que Usui Takumi. Camino sin dirijirme una palabra o mirada. Yo... en realidad estaba confundida.

Cuando finalmente se detuvo, casi tropiezo con él. Me compuse y anime a preguntarle.

-Hey! ¿Dónde me trajiste, Usui?

-Shh!... -Fue su unica respuesta-.

Observe a mi alrededor, el aun no me miraba. Nos encontrabamos en la salida de un callejon, pocas personas transitaban por fuera y la luz del sol a penas tocaba el lugar.

-¿Qué hacemos aqui? -Insisti en un susurro-.

-Como guardiana debes a yudarme a mantener el secreto, Ayuzawa -Fue su unica y poco esclarecedora respuesta-.

-Claro... -Volvio a sujetar mi mano y caminamos por la casi desierta calle-.

Aun no comprendia nada, pero sentia su calida mano... esperen ¿calida? No son los vampiros, seres de sangre fria...

-Quedate por aqui, Ayuzawa -Solto mi mano y continuo caminando sin voltear a verme-.

-¿Qué? Usui, ¿qué quieres que haga? -Pregunte, más el pronto desparecio en una esquina-.

Confundida intente hubica el lugar. No me parecia conocido y no preste atencion en el camino. Usui tambien vestia el uniforme, asi que solo heramos dos jovenes fuera de clases, pero... ¿A que se debia todo? ¿acaso debia hacer algo como "guardian"?

Mis preguntas se respondieron con rapidez. Voltie asustada, al sentir que algo caia tras de mi. Un tipo vestido de negro, con una desgastada capa cubriendo su rostro, jadeaba a solo dos metros, con una tetrica aura a su alrededor. Di un paso atrás, preparandome para huir. Algo me decia que no era humano y no erre. Una tetrica risa y dos colmillos se asomaban, preparados para morder.

Hui hacia donde vi desaparecer a Usui. Ya que obviamente, mejor vampiro conocido que por conocer. Corri lo mas rapido que podia, pero antes de poder doblar en aquella esquina, el vampiro de un salto bloqueo mi camino. Trato de avalanzarce sobre mi, y al intentar huir en la direccion contraria, tropece y espere lo peor...

-¡Garg! -Alce la vista y contemple al ser de ojos rojos hacia mi, con partes de su cuerpo expuestas a la luz del sol. Su piel comenzaba a volverse roja y un humo blanco le envolvia dolorosamente- ¡Grrraah!

La mano de Usui destrozo el craneo del encapuchado frente a mi, y el polvo nublo un momento mi vision. Usui medio sonreia con cierto aire engreido. Me levante y sacudi las rodillas.

-¡¿Qué diablos pretendes?! -Le grite un minuto después-.

-Ayuzawa, mis oidos son sensibles ¿sabes? -Acaricio una de sus orejas, terminando de colmar mi paciencia-.

Me aleje de él, a pesar desconocer el lugar en el que me encontraba, preferia un regaño por llegar tarde, que soportar a ese idiota.

-¿Estas perdida? -Mi corazón pego un brinco. El idiota me observaba sentado en la parada de bus, que luego de unos minutos hallé-.

-¿Cómo?... ¿qué?... ¡Dejame en paz! -Voltie pidiendo al cielo por un bus-.

-Hay vampiros como ese, que se creen mas listos saliendo a la luz del día... buscando comida... -Me conto- jamás se esperan que alguien como yo aparezca...

-¿Alguien tan idiota? -Le solte con enojo-.

-Ayuzawa... -Se levanto y acerco, podia sentir su mirada en mi y me estremeci inconcientemente- eres tan hermosa... -Voltie avergonzada y sorprendida-.

-¿Qué?... -Senti la presion de su boca sobre la mia-.

Usui me beso con ternura... mi mente se puso en blanco un instante, solo sentia sus labios...

Pero volviendo a la realidad, reaccione y le aleje de un empujon. El simplemente me observo con indiferencia, y una cierta sensacion invadio mi cuerpo. Detuve entonces al bus que llegaba y me fui sin más.

Volvi a mi casa y me meti bajo la fria agua de la ducha. Esa extraña sensacion no dejaba mi cuerpo, me sentia derretir... un calor sofocante, un calosfrio en cada fraccion de mi piel, un vacio doloroso en mi... Mi primer beso, con un tonto como Usui... derrame algunas lagrimas y me aventure a tomar lo sucedido como un simple juego por parte del tonto. ¿Qué más podia ser?

000000

Usui la vio partir con cierto dolor en su pecho. Habia sido un impulso, un impulso que seguramente pagaria caro... Pero un maravilloso impulso. Rozar los labios de Misaki, disfrutar ese leve pero maravilloso contacto. Toco sus labios recordando la sensacion. Aun tenia miedo de lastimarla, pero... sus deseos ganaban la batalla. Debia tenerla ya, sin importar que, Misaki debia pertenecerle en cuerpo y alma.

Camino sin rumbo, pensando en cómo hacerlo, cómo poseerla sin utilizar sus poderes. Si la iba a tener en su cama, seria con ella gritando por mas. Y sonrio ante el pervertido pensamiento.

Llego a su departamento, tan solitario y frio. Con solo tocar la mano de Misaki, habia sentido una calidez tan reconfortante, que daria todo por tenerla una vez mas... no, por tenerla para siempre.

Cuando la noche se adueño de la ciudad, Usui fue en su busca. Espero fuera del cafe, ella se encontraba en el interior, limpiando con la gerenta, siendo la chica buena que el veia de lejos desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Cuando salio, la siguio con sigilo, siendo que ella volteo en varias oportunidades, casi presintiendolo.

Al llegar cerca de un callejon, el tomo la oportunidad y le arrastro cual ladron a la oscuridad. Misaki trato en vano hacerle de frente, pero Usui fue más fuerte. La valentia de la chica se vio flaqueada y Usui tomo la oportunidad y le beso.

Al sentir los labios del pervertido, Misaki intento negarce, pero aun en la penumbra logro reonocer el rostro de Usui. Dejando que este la aferrara y ahondara en su boca, ella pretendia encontrar la oportunidad de huir, pero Usui no cedio. Aferrandola con fuerza, le beso con tanta dulzura y pasion mezclada, que ella perdio la fuerza de sus piernas. Al percatarce de esto, él la alzo en sus brazos.

-¡Dejame! ¡maldito pervertido! -Alego, algo asustada-.

-No, eso no es una opcion -Comenzo a caminar, y pronto dio un salto hacia un tejado. Misaki se aferro a su pecho por el susto-.


	4. chapter 4

N/A: wolas, lameeento mucho la tardanza, pero al menos les dare en el gusto a muchos pervets como yo. Asi que aviso, este cap es de contenido explicito. Ningun niño de mente inocente puede leer esto (aunque diga eso, y tengan a lo sumo 13 años, lo leen igual, asi que, solo aviso para que luego no me denuncien por perturbar mentes XD)

Espero sea de su agrado n.n esta es la segunda parte del capitulo anterior, claro esta. Disfruten y claro, si opinan por cómo ha quedado esta parte hot, no sean clueles, si? Todavia soy una principiante.

Bueno, nos leemos luego. Bye-ne!

Chapter IV:

-¡Que me dejes! -Volvio a gritar Misaki-.

Usui finalmente le bajo, justo en la azotea de un alto edificio. Molesta a mas no poder, la ex-Kaichou se alejo hacia la salida, para descubrir con cierta desesperacion que se hallaba cerrada.

-¡Sacame de aquí! -Le exigio, pero Usui no pretendia dejarla, ya le deseaba demasiado-.

Sin decir palabra, se comenzo a acercar a ella, esfumando la valentia de aquel pequeño ser.

-Alejate... -Susurro apenas Misa, sintiendo que su voz se escondia del chico-.

Usui sostuvo sus brazos y los alzo por sobre su cabeza, apoyandole en la puerta se acerco a su boca. Acaricio con sus labios los suabes labios de Misaki, deborando cada milimetro con ahinco, olvidando por un eterno instante a la razón. Misaki no lograba safarse, el roze de sus labios, la cercania posesiva del chico. Por un momento olvido que este en realidad es un vampiro.

Luego de una eternidad, se separaron en busca de aire. Las mejilllas de Misaki ardian, sus piernas parecian gelatina a punto de derrumbarse y su aliento escapaba de su boca con dificultad. Sin perder de vista los ojos de Usui, se permitio un nuevo beso lleno de pasión. Luego otro y otro. Para cuando la razón quizo intervenir, la ex-kaichou se aferraba con sus piernas a las caderas de Takumi, con una demasiado obvia ereccion siendo fregada contra su ingle. Un calor insoportable invadio su cuerpo y aunque pretendia protestar, Usui la cargo nuevamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambos se hayaban el el balcon de un cuarto en penumbras.

Deslizo las puertas de vidrio y camino hacia el interior, sin apartar sus ojos de los brillantes ojos de Misaki. Ella se sentia turbada, no lograba concebir las sensaciones que el idiota le provocaba, y que su cuerpo se negaba en rechazar. Todo era demasiado inverosímil e... incitante.

Sujetando su cabeza, Usui volvio a la dulce tarea de besar a Misaki. Deposito su trasero en las suabes colchas de su cama, y aun explorando la deliciosa boca que tanto tiempo anhelo, fue recostando el frágil cuerpo de la chica. Con ella tumbada en la cama, se alejo un momento y observo con impetu, cada una de sus ocultas curvas, explorando con la mirada la figura que en breve poseeria sin piedad. Se inclino cerca de su rostro, y sin dejar un segundo de observar con adoracion sus ojos, subio su mano izquierda por la suave piel de su vientre, mientras retiraba la holgada polera de su camino.

Misaki se estremecio con su contacto, aferrandose a las sabanas. Cerro un momento los ojos, regañandose por difrutar el tacto cariñoso de Usui, pero disfrutando de todas formas. El calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo, y ya no lograba articular sus pensamientos con claridad.

Con lentitud, Takumi marco un lento recorrido con su mano derecha, desde el ombligo de Misaki, subiendo hacia las costillas, luego a la pretina de sus vaqueros, jugando unos interminables segundos con sus dedos marcando el borde, y eso, lo repetia un sin fin de veces. Los suaves gemidos de Misaki, solo le estimulaban más.

Finalmente, y ya con su cometido inicial realizado. Se levanto de la cama, y ante la extaciada vista de la ex-kaichou, lanzo su abrigo lejos y se quito la camisa en un rapido movimiento. Ella sabia que debia detenerle, que tenia que negarse a toda costa a cumplir sus pervertidos caprichos. Pero el calor la calcomia y no se sentia con fuerzas ni para levantar un brazo. Calor, calor, calor y una humedad demasiado bochornosa en su intimidad.

Usui se acerco nuevamente y en un rapido y poco delicado movimiento, alzo su polera y abrigo por sobre su cabeza, dejando sus brazos atrapados en la tela. Con la mano izquierda sujetando su pequeña trampa, y sus ojos fijos y traviezos en los de Misaki, deslizo su dedo indice por la clavicula derecha de Misaki, y luego por la izquierda, de lado a lado, en un trance lento y turvador.

Con el fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas, ella no lograba apartar por mucho la mirada de esos verdes ojos, que escudriñaban sus reacciones con un fuego demasiado atrayente. Le sintio tocar con un dedo entre sus aun cubiertos pechos, bajando tortuosamente hasta el sostén. Y luego, moldear la linea sobre ellos. Se remecio tratando en vano de protestar.

Usui sonrio. Podia sentir el dulce aroma de la exitacion de Misaki, pero... debilitaria sus defensas antes de poseerla. Con un sutil tirón, libero su seno derecho, y luego de sonreirle con travesura, bajo su rostro y lamio el pesón liberado. Misaki se estremecio ante el contacto.

- No... -Jadeo-.

Comenzo a pasear su lengua por la endurecida aureola, y luego mordio con suavidad ese suave seno, mientras liberaba el otro. Los espasmos corporales de Misa, solo avivaban su ereccion, sin embargo, debia mantener la calma lo mas que pudiera.

Lamio el seno izquierdo, y logro que se endureciera con mayor rapidez. Asi fue lamiendo y mordiendo un par de veces más, uno y después el otro seno, avivando el dulce perfume de su cuerpo. Cuando estuvo a punto de perder el control, se separo dejando ese dulce expectaculo a un par de metros.

Su entrepierna palpitaba dolorosamente, eso que aun no terminaba su tormentoso juego con el menudo cuerpo de Misaki. Pero bueno, ya debia admitir que no solo era mera calentura, él.. él en verdad no deseaba lastimarla, y eso solo significaba que era importante. Demasiado importante.

Misaki se percato de la distancia y trato de zafar sus manos con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, pero Usui volvio rapidamente y se lo impidio.

- Usui... -Susurro a penas con cierta angustia en su voz- Por favor...

- Ya casi pequeña -La beso y disfruto su sabor un minuto-.

Con los ojos nuevamente en los de Misaki, Usui procedio a quitar el boton de los baqueros.

- ¡No! -Se quejo Misa-.

Quito el boton, bajo la bragueta y con un nada caballeroso movimiento, arranco las zapatillas y luego los vaqueros de su lugar. Solo en bragas y sus senos fuera del sosten. Misaki Ayuzawa se estremecio y cerro los ojos al saber que no podria escapar de ese pervertido e idiota vampiro.

Usui excitado por su aroma a hembra, poso una mano en sus bragas, y luego presiono su sexo arrancando una exclamacion de su boca.

-Ahh! -Se retorcio-.

Con el placer de escucharla, comenzo a friccionar su intinidad con insistencia. Los gemidos y gritos que Misaki no lograba controlar, avivaban sus ansias. La queria probar, devorar su cuerpo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Solto sus brazos, tomo un poco de distancia y sin dudar rompio sus bragas quitandolas del camino. Misa no recciono hasta que este sujeto sus piernas biertas, permitiendo verle en plenitud, y acaricio con su lengua su clitoris.

- Ahh!... No!... Ahg!... -Safando sus manos, trato en vano apartar el rostro de Usui de su humedad, enredando sus dedos en las suaves hebras doradas del pervertido. Debilitada por el deseo carnal que este desperto en su inocente ser-.

Usui recorrio su clitoris con vehemencia. Ese aroma a hembra en celo le turbaba la mente. Su lengua acariciaba la ya inflamada sona. Hambriento, comenzo a sorber y peñiscar sin piedad, procurando no herirle, pero saborenado a Misa con sus ansias de poseerla cuanto antes.

El calor arremetia contra los sentidos de Misaki. Solo podia pensar en la sensacion tan placentera que le entregaba Usui. Su boca urgando su virginal intimidad, humedeciendo aun mas la cavidad inmaculda de su ser... Calor. Calor. El fuego quemando su vientre. Sentia que perdia la cordura, que moriria de placer. Y entonces su cuerpo se estremecio un eterno momento, nublando sus sentidos con un sutil dolor placentero desde lo mas ondo de su vientre. Usui se alimento de su humedad sin titubear.

Sorprendida y aun acalorada, Misaki trato de incorporarse. Usui la detuvo y observo sus ojos mientras se lamia los labios.

-Aah! -Exclamo Ayuzawa, al sentir como Usui introducia un dedo en su sexo-.

-Estas tan humeda, Ayuzawa -Gruño-.

Le embistio un par de veces con su dedo, friccionando con su palma... Pero ya no podia más. Quito el boton de sus pantalones y bajo la bragueta con rapidez. Libero su ereccion, y antes de que Misaki pudiera siquiera advertir, la penetro casi por completo.

-No! -Chillo, por el mas que sutil dolor en su vientre bajo. Fue demasiado conciente de la virilidad que desgarraba su carne- Aah! -Trato de golpear de alguna forma al imbecil que abusaba de ella, pero el sostuvo sus manos a cada lado de su rostro y le beso con desesperacion mientras las lagrimas caian por sus mejillas-.

Perdida ante el posesivo asalto a su boca, Misaki sintio las dulces palpitaciones de su sexo. Su cuerpo le traicionaba vilmente, amoldandose al duro miembro de Usui, necesitando su friccion. Él beso sus labios, su cuello, lamio y beso en repedidas ocaciones la sensible piel de sus senos, conciente de que aun no habia entrado por completo. La vagina de Misaki era bastante mas estrecha de lo que espero.

El cuerpo de Ayuzawa se retocia levemente, y sus piernas se aferraron a las caderas de Usui, moviendose levemente hacia el, buscando la friccion que el negaba.

Usui solto una jadeante risita, y luego de besarla con ternura, sostuvo sus caderas y retrocedio un poco jadeando levemente y la embistio con mas fuerza,

-Ahh!

Comenzo un lento vaiven, arrancando dulces y agudos gemidos de Misaki. Una, otra, otra... cada ves con un poco más de velocidad. Finalmente era suya, toda suya. Continuo el asalto, casi perdiendo sus sentidos. Misaki estaba perdida en el placer doloroso de su primera ves. No se podia negar, su cuerpo se rendia ante los deseos de Usui.

Embestida tras embestida. El sofocante calor nublando su conciencia. Apreto el agarre con sus piernas, perdida en su posesivo asalto. Disfrutando la friccion.

Él acelero las embastidas, controlandoce apenas. Deseaba emplear mas fuerza, pero temia lastimarla. Destrozaria su pequeño cuerpo si no controlaba ese impulso... y esa sed. Su garganta ardia. Sus dedos se clavaban en los suaves muslos de Misaki. La estaba poseyendo. Finalmente la tenia para regodiarse con su carne.

Coloco sus manos a cada lado de su enrojecido rortro, la beso con behemencia, y aumento la velocidad. Su miembro golpeando el utero de Misaki con brusquedad, casi perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba. Cerro sus ojos. Los gemidos y gritos de Misaki. Sus jadeos. Sus colmillos hormigueban, tenia tanta sed...

Se detuvo de improviso. Misaki recupero con lentitud el hilo de sus pensamientos. Usui aun estaba en ella, son su barbilla sobre su perlada frente, pero aun dentro. No comprendia aquella pausa. Su cuerpo gruñia por una liberacion, pero él permanecia quieto, midiendo su respiracion.

Extrañada, alzo el rostro observando el seño fruncido de Usui. Él mordia su labio inferior con fuerza, destacando sus feroces colmillos, y sus ojos permanecian cerrados. Algo le molestaba, algo estaba mal. Alzo una mano y acaricio su mejilla teñida por el calor. Un impulso, que en ese momento no lamento. Aun cuando Takumi Usui abrio sus ojos, que brillaban en un rojo abrasador, mantuvo su mano tocando su ardiente piel.

Usui lamio sus labios, y busco algún signo de miedo en Ayuzawa. Su cuerpo ardia. La unión de sus sexos buscaba una salida.

-Lo siento... -Susurro con su voz teñida en deseo.

Ella parpadeo tratando de asimilar la situación. Usui la violaba, aun cuando su cuerpo anhelaba esas caricias, no habia aceptado a conciencia el acto, pero este parecia estar sufriendo, resistiendoce a algo... que no lograba comprender.

-Misa...

Misaki solto la sabana que arrugaba con su otra mano, y la acerco a la boca de Usui. Sus colmillos. Tantas historias de vampiros, y solo entonces cabia en lo peligroso que era estar en aquella posicion. Tan cerca de un vampiro.

-¿Me... me quieres morder? -Le pregunto con suavidad. El nego con la cabeza sabiendo que esa mentira era dificil de mantener-.

-No... -Gimio, tratando de controlar a la bestia dentro- A ti no -Cerro nuevamente sus ojos, ocultando el llameante carmeci. Respiro despacio, y relamio sus labios- Te quiero demasiado, Ayuzawa.

Beso su frente y se elejo un momento respirando con dificultad. Entre abrio sus ojos, aun rojos, y sostuvo sus caderas, sin apartar su mirada de la sorpredida ex-kaichou. Gruño levemente mordiendo su labio inferior, y volvio a envestirla con fuerza.

Misaki volvio a gemir, a gritar y presionarle mas hacia ella con las piernas. Estaba molesta por hacer que le deseara, por su violacion, asustada por la reaccion y la aceptacion de su traidor cuerpo, y sorprendida de una forma indescriptible, por las palabras que este le dijo. Pero todo eso quedo borrado por la fuerte oleada de extacis que barrio su cuerpo una ves mas.

Usui continuo su arremetida, ignorando los temblores del menudo cuerpo bajo él. Solo lograba prestar atencion a dos cosas; el placer que sentia mientras desgarraba el vientre de Misaki, y mantener a raya el vampiro sediento de su interior.

Sintiendo nuevas contracciones en su vientre, Misaki sostuvo las muñecas de Usui, que aun aferraban sus caderas, y enterro sus uñas en ellas, al sentir los placenteros espasmos de un nuevo orgasmo. Y al sentir la nueva contraccion de las humedas paredes de Misaki, él no pudo mas y con una ultima fuerte y profunda embestida, libero su semen en ella, gimiendo inmovil y extaciado. Al fin poseyendo la bella figura de Ayuzawa Misaki.


End file.
